


The Fight and the return

by Loki_Lover20_6



Series: My Kid [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, I'm Sorry, M/M, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: Fight with Thanos you need anything else?





	The Fight and the return

They were on the Milano heading towards where Thanos was. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint was avoiding Tony like a plague.

Tony didnt mind Rocket, Rhodey, Thor, Nebula and Scott still talked to him. Rocket was flying the ship. They had ran into Carol Danverse also known as Captain Marvel.

She wanted to help defeat Thanos so we let her on board the ship. Carol explained where she was and how she got her powers and that shit.

Eventually Steve and Tony had run into each other. Steve shook his head and looked at Carol.

"I feel like something's off about Carol." Steve said.

"You're only saying that cause she's actual captain and your not." Tony scoffed.

Carol looked over when she heard her name she frowned and listened in.

"Am not!! She just seems fishy." Steve exclaimed.

"I'm going to tell you to bring it the hell down cause she's right there and yes you are. Your jealous that she earned it and you didnt. Your only called captain because it sounded and sold better than private. So Rogers I recommend to shut up. I may not know her personally but she is obviously the better captain and not just because she's the only captain here." Tony snapped walking towards Carol.

"Thanks." Carol said surprising Tony.

"What for? Getting half the universe dusted?" Tony said.

"No that wasnt your fault I meant thanks for sticking up for me. You didnt know me yet you did. Why?" Carol said.

"Steve can be a dick and no one deserves to be talked shit about them especially behind their backs. I know single handedly know how that feels." Tony said sitting next to Carol.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Carol said smiling sadly at Tony who returned the smile.

So Tony told her from what he used make to getting kidnapped to getting the arch reactor to Yensin to escaping to shutting down the weapon Industries to becoming ironman to Obi to Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D and Ironman being reccomend but not Tony to Hammer and whiplash to Avengers loki and everything to harley and being assumed dead to getting kidnapped again to escaping to extremis and all that shit to Ultron and the Maximoff to Pietro dying to Rogers letting Wanda on the team ignoring Bruce's and Tony's protests to the accords, to the fight to meeting Peter to Rhodey being paralyzed to Siberia to Peter's vulture incident and Peter turning down the Avengers to hanging out with Peter more and more to Thanos and the fight.

"Wow. That's a lot. Sounds like this Peter was special to you." Carol said

"Yeah he was like a son to me. I never got to tell him that. He begged me not to go and then he had the audacity to apologize!!" Tony said on the urge to crying.

Carol hugged Tony who stiffened but relaxed. "We'll get them back promise. Just one question what about Roger's how did he get his powers?" She asked.

Tony laughed and said, "Drugs. Mr. Perfect here who tells kids for a living not to take drugs got his powers from taking drugs. He tried to enlist in the military but got rejected and this guy saw potential in this guy and was like, 'Wanna take drugs to become super strong and like blow stuff up?' And Roger's was like 'Yeah dude sounds like the good drugs.' So yeah he got buffed up and faster etc got frozen for 70 years and the rest is history."

"So this dude did not learn that taking drugs is bad for you?" Carol said shaking her head.

"Nope. All he saw was a chance to be in the war and took it." Tony said.

Rhodey came up and said, "Hey Carol. Hey Babe."

Tony came up and kissed Rhodey. "You two dating?" Carol asked when they parted.

"Uh yeah." Tony said sheepishly.

"Cool. Gay people need more respect." Carol said smiling.

"Whatcha need Honeybear?" Tony asked clinging onto his arm rested his head on Rhodey's shoulder.

"Oh right we're here. Let's give Thanos hell." Rhodey said.

They landed far away so Thanos couldn't see them. They exited and everyone was suited up but Tony.

"Um should you be you know suiting up?" Rocket asked.

"I am cant you see?" Tony said looking at Rocket like he was crazy.

"I think he means we cant see it Tones." Rhodey said.

"Oh right. That's the point." Tony said walking away.

The group was confused but followed Tony anyways. They followed Tony and they found Thanos sitting down.

"Stay here." Tony whispered. They obeyed but was still confused then they saw Tony walk up to Thanos.

"Becoming a farmer wouldnt that I dont know unbalance the plant population?" Tony joked sitting down to Thanos.

"Stark." Thanos said.

"Son or daughter?" Tony asked.

"What." Thanos asked.

"Was it a son or a daughter that you lost?" Tony asked again.

"How did you know?" Thanos said surprised.

"Your not the only parent mourning a child mine not be mine biologically but still my son in every way." Tony said.

"Daughter. Gamora she was a good fighter. I had to sacrificed her for the greater good. She would've liked you." Thanos said.

"Ah that's who Starprince was so overworked about." Tony said nodding his head.

"What about you Stark?" Thanos said.

"His name was Peter Parker. He was Spiderman you know the guy with the legs who said 'magic with a kick' that guy. He's been through so much. From losing his parents and then his uncle. He's about to lose his Aunt too. You know what's worse? His aunt is his last living relative so he's got only me left. But you know this thing being a hero its risky cause you never know if your going to come back. And I cant do to him but I cant stop being ironman no matter how hard I try and trust me I tried. I cant stop and then if i die i cant just trust him with Rhodes even though I wanted too cause Rhodey is also in the hero biz and then there's Pepper. If she loses both me and Rhodey she's not going to let Peter be Spiderman but Spiderman is a part of Peter like me he cant stop so if Pepper takes that away then Peter just wont be Peter anymore." Tony said.

"You say that like your going to get the dusted back." Thanos said standing up. Tony stands up too.

"We are going to get them back because like I told Loki if we cant protect the Earth you can damn sure we'll avenge it. But in this case its half the universe." Tony said.

Thanos went to punch Tony who raised one arm to protect himself and the punch was blocked by a force field of some sorts.

Tony flickered in and out till it revealed that the suit was cloned itself to look like Tony and the punch was blocked by a shield.

"Like it I upgraded it to uphold your strength. The amazing things A.I's can do." Tony said punching Thanos.

The group who was watching took that as a cue to join in. Eventually after Thanos's ass being beaten the got the gauntlet.

"Do we snap our fingers or do we..." Scott said.

"Uh snap I guess?" Rogers answered.

"No then it could sorta be reversible so I suggest destroying the Soul stone." Tony said.

"Why would we do that!! What if that doesnt work then we have no way of getting them back." Clint exclaimed.

"Trust me okay. It's like the Soul stone called out to me and the voice I recognize it. It sounded like Peter's." Tony said.

Carol nodded and picked up the soul stone. "Anyone wants to do it or should I?" Carol said.

"I shall do my friend." Thor said.

Carol nodded and placed it on the ground in front of Thor. Thor brought Stormbreaker down and shattered the stone.

"I dont know shouldnt we done this on Earth?" Rocket said. Everyone shrugged.

"Too late now." Tony said grinning. Yes Thor chopped of Thanos's head but Tony got one straight at the heart.

They realized they probably appeared where they disappeared so they went to Titan first where Rocket and Nebula reunited with Peter Quill, Mantis, and Drax. Quill teased Rocket for wearing his scarf.

Then Wong who was there too reunited with Strange. Tony hadn't found Peter which was strange (a/n see what I did there.) because he disappeared on Titan.

Rhodey said it was time to go but Tony didnt want to leave because he hadn't found Peter yet but he knew they couldn't stay long.

He turned around and was about to enter when he heard, "Mr. Stark your not going to leave me behind are you?"

Tony turns around and ignores Roger's protests cause he didnt see Peter. "No of course not kid."

Tony ran and slams into Peter hugging him as tight as he can.

"I'm so so so sorry kid. I should've done better. Im so so so sorry. All this is my fault. Damn it I'm sorry." Tony whispered not caring that he was crying.

Peter hugged back crying too and said, "Not your fault. We all did what we could. I'm sorry so sorry I disappointed you though."

"I'm disappointed kid. I could never be disappointed in you." Tony said.

They let go and walk onto the Milano where Rocket and Quill were arguing who was going to fly the ship.

"Fine you can fly the Milano but only because I missed you." Rocket said mumbling the last part.

"What was that." Quill asked.

"I missed you guys okay now leave me alone." Rocket admitted crossing his arms.

"Missed you too buddy." Quill said grinning.

They flew back to Earth and they saw Bucky, Wanda, Hope, Hank, Janet, Sam, T'challa, etc.

The guardians reunited with Groot. Rogers, and Natasha reunited with their group of criminals minus Scott who was reuniting with Hope, Cassie, Hank and Janet.

Clint reunited with his family. Tony reunited with Happy and his best friend Pepper. Peter reunited with Ned and Mj who knew he was Spiderman along with Aunt May.

They were all at the compound celebrating the defeat of Thanos. Tony was sitting on the couch drinking coffee. There were only soda, water and coffee all acholal were thrown out. When Peter came up crying.

"You found out huh." Tony said hugging the crying boy.

"Yeah. I cant believe this is happening. She's my last relative Mr. Stark I have no where else to go to." Peter said crying into Tony's shoulder.

"That's not true you got me. When I found out May and I made a promise that when she dies I'll take care of you." Tony said running a hand in Peter's hair.

"Really." Peter said not believing what Tony said.

"Yep that's what I said." Tony said hugging the boy tighter.

Eventually Peter calmed down but he was still crying a little bit. Then Steve fucking Rogers came up with a frown.

"Arent you a little young to be a hero?" Steve said.

"Leave him be Rogers. He literally just found out his Aunt has cancer." Tony growled.

"So what. A lot of people get cancer and die not a big deal." Steve snorted.

"You did not just fucking say that." Tony said standing up. Peter was shaking looking like he was going to full on cry.

"Yeah I did. I would watch your language Stark. He's a minor he shouldnt be hearing curse words and he shouldnt be Spiderman so I'm here to put a stop to that right now since you wont." Steve said.

"You cant do that!!" Tony and Peter exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah I can as the leader of the Avengers yeah I can. So now I want you to change out of the suit and give it to me then I want you to go home and stop hanging out with Stark he's a bad influence on kids." Steve said to Peter.

Everyone has pretty much heard the entire conversation and was looking at them. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Aunt May, Mj, Ned, and Nebula looked ready to murder someone named Steve Rogers.

"Yeah how about no. For one your not the boss of me. Two I was temporarily an Avenger so again you have no control over me. Three Cancer is a big deal and if you get dont expect me to care. Four this is my soon to be home. Five I'm not going to stop hanging out with Mr. Stark cause he's not a bad influence like you are. You basically the reason why kids take drugs." Peter said.

"What kids dont take drugs because of me." Steve protested.

"You literally got your powers from drugs. You basically are saying, 'here kids take drugs and you'll become like me!'. And thanks for reminding me that you not only convince kids to take drugs you also teach kids its okay to go against 117 countries, blow up an airport, kill people, lie to friends,almost kill that friend you lied to and leave them there to die, and go on the run as long as your protecting your best friend. Am I right? Roger's or am I right?" Peter snapped.

Steve growled and pushed Peter who stumbled a little bit. Tony stepped in front of Peter and growled, "Back the fuck away from my kid Rogers." 

Peter eyes widened. Steve raised his hand and slapped Tony.

Peter saw red no one saw this coming except the author and the readers who seen enough of fan fics like this. 

Peter punched Rogers so hard that he broke Roger's jaw and nose. He was about to punch him again when Tony snapped out of his surprised stage and hugged him.

"Kid calm down. He's not worth it." Tony said.

"Damn right he's not worth it. Wouldnt take any bullets for him. I'd probably be the one to shoot the bullets." Peter growled.

"Kid. I know you want to protect me but trust me I'm not worth it." Tony said.

Peter's face eased up and said, "You are worth it. I'll take all the bullets for you and if I'm too late I'll kill the one who shot the bullets at you." 

"No dont do that. Not for me okay. Let's go we'll watch some Stat Wars okay." Tony said.

Tony, Peter, Rhodey, Nebula, Pepper, Happy and Ned followed them. Mj kicked Steve in the no no area and said, "I may not be a big fan of Mr. Stark but hurt Peter or him again I will kill you got it."

Steve stayed silent and Mj grabbed a stool and dropped it on his foot and growled, "Got it."

Steve nodded. Mj limped away cause she definitely broke something when she kicked Rogers. 


End file.
